The best birthday
by Shunrei-Chan
Summary: Fic presente de aniversário para o Saga e o Kanon! Seria o primeiro aniversário deles juntos após todas as últimas guerras. Não é yaoi, só melosa da parte amor fraternal de ambos.


_Sanit Seiya não me pertence. Pertence ao Kurumada . A fic não tem fins lucrativos 8D_

_Boa Leitura!!_

O santuário se encontrava em sua perfeita harmonia. O máximo que se ouvia eram as conversas entre os guerreiros que ali faziam o seu treino diário, e na arena dos cavaleiros de ouro, nem isso ocorria, o silêncio era absoluto.

As batalhas mais recentes foram contra Hades e Ártemis, depois disso Athena ressuscitou todos os seus guerreiros e os trouxe para o santuário, ela sabia que a adaptação entre os cavaleiros de ouro seria mais estranha do que difícil, pelo fato deles nunca terem um tempo certo para fazerem amizades, e também pela certa rivalidade que tinham uns com os outros.

De toda forma eles se adaptaram à nova vida, todos os quatorze (incluindo Shion e Kanon) se aprovaram bem e até se consideravam uma família, com seus defeitos e loucuras, mas era uma família.

Era fim de tarde e como já mencionado o silêncio tomava conta da arena. Só paravam para conversar quando acabava o treino.

Até que o silêncio foi quebrado, chamando a atenção de todos, Kanon, que havia faltado ao treino, vinha em direção a todos cantarolando e saltitando até chegar perto dos outros cavaleiros, que já estavam se preparando para ir embora, pois o horário de treinos havia acabado.

Kanon: Oie gente! – disse Kanon com um sorriso bobo.

Aiolia: Qual é o motivo de tanta animação?

Dohko: E principalmente, qual é o motivo de faltar ao treino?

Kanon: É um motivo bom, isso eu garanto!

Dohko: Melhor que seja, vai ter que explicar pra ele – diz Dohko, apontando para cima, se referindo a Shion que ficava na sala do grande mestre.

Kanon: Já disse que é justificável.

Shura (irônico): E podemos saber qual é o motivo importantíssimo?

Como que prevendo o que o irmão ia dizer, Saga, que estava no local, saiu sem dizer nada. Cena natural, pois Saga é um dos mais recolhidos, conversava sim, mas não muito, ao contrário de seu irmão, o chamado "menino encapetado", apelido carinhoso atribuído por Shion. Kanon era alegre, sempre cheio de piadas e participava de quase tudo no santuário.

Mesmo com a saída de Saga, Kanon continuou a falar.

Kanon: O motivo? Há! É um ótimo motivo!

Mú: Mestre Dohko, ele ta enrolando agente...

Kanon: Não to não! É que hoje é dia 29 de maio.

Todos se entreolharam.

Milo: Desculpe Kanon, mas, e daí?

Kanon: E daí que faltam exatamente... – Kanon olhava para seu relógio de pulso, o que era estranho, Kanon nunca usava tal objeto.

Kanon: Faltam seis horas e doze minutos para chegar amanhã. Dia 30.

Todos se entreolharam novamente.

Camus: Isso é óbvio Kanon, se hoje é dia 29, ao dar meia-noite, será dia 30.

Mú: Eu disse que ele tava enrolando.

Kanon: Exatamente Camus! Amanhã é dia 30! – Kanon levantou as mãos como que comemorando.

Aldebarán: Ah! Pára que vou ficar maluco, Kanon fala logo o que tem de importante amanhã!

Kanon: Vocês não sabem? Amanhã é um dia tão especial que era pra ser um feriado!

Aiolos (que conhecia os gêmeos desde pequenos) disse: Amanhã é seu aniversário.

Kanon: Isso!

Shaka: Sério?

Kanon (irônico): Não. Sorria, você está sendo filmado. É claro que sim né Loiro?!

Afrodite (animado): Ah que lindo! Vamos comer fora amanhã à noite pra comemorar? por minha conta!

Kanon: Claro, obrigado.

Mdm: Mas espera lá, o Saga ta o dia todo com a gente e não falou nada, e vocês são gêmeos, é aniversário dele amanhã também.

Kanon (com uma desanimação repentina): É ele não ta ligando muito...

Ao perceber certo olhar de tristeza em Kanon pelo comentário, todos já foram mudando os assuntos, brincando e reanimando o amigo.

Subiram para a casa de Áries e ficaram jogando conversa fora e zoando um bom tempo, até a hora de jantar. Cada um foi para sua própria casa.

oOo

Saga estava na casa de gêmeos, deitado em sua cama. Além de recolhido, Saga era completamente esquisito, suas ações não eram de uma pessoa que fosse considerada feliz. Ele parecia triste o tempo todo e não tinha um relacionamento muito bom com Kanon. A deusa, já pensou várias vezes que isso poderia ser algum tipo de auto-penitência do cavaleiro pelo seu passado, mas achou melhor não intervir e que alguma hora ele mudaria sua posição diante dessa nova vida.

Kanon chegou a casa, procurou por Saga e não o encontrou, mesmo o chamando pelo nome. Quando passou pelo quarto de Saga e o viu deitado em sua cama.

Kanon: Você já vai dormir?

Saga: Vou.

Kanon: Não vai jantar?

Saga: Não.

Kanon: Sabe... Eu preciso falar contigo.

Saga ficou calado.

Kanon: Eu posso me sentar?

Saga: Sim.

Kanon sentou-se na beira da cama.

Kanon: Combinamos de ir jantar fora amanhã à noite, sabe... Pelo nosso...

Saga (interrompendo Kanon): Não vou.

Kanon: Mas Saga é o nosso...

Saga: Já disse que não...

Kanon ficou furioso, levantou-se da cama e acendeu a luz do quarto, surpreendendo Saga.

Kanon: Como pode?

Saga se levantou na cama ficando sentado.

Saga: Como pode o que?

Kanon: Como pode ser tão frio? Amanhã é nosso aniversário e nem pra falar sobre o assunto você quer! Por que está fazendo isso?

Kanon deixou algumas lágrimas caírem sobre seu rosto.

Saga ficou silenciado por um tempo, ele sabia que estava errado.

Kanon: Desde que fomos ressuscitados você age desse jeito comigo! Você não era assim!

Saga: É eu não era, mas agora eu sou.

Kanon: Ah, então agora você é assim, pois saiba que eu gostava muito mais do Saga de antes de nos separarmos.

Saga ia responder para Kanon, mas este começou a chorar muito mais do que já estava. Saga não conseguiu sequer dizer mais nem uma palavra. Não regia. As palavras de Kanon tocaram profundamente seu coração, e Saga não queria magoá-lo, apenas achava que seria melhor e menos doloroso não ser mais tão unido a Kanon como era pelo que havia acontecido no passado. Mas havia errado, acabou tendo de ver seu irmão magoado de novo, e justo numa data tão especial.

Enquanto Saga estava imóvel por uma dor que não sabia bem distinguir, um misto de tristeza e remorso, Kanon saiu das doze casas indo à direção da arena onde treinava. Vazia e silenciosa era o local perfeito para Kanon chorar o quanto precisava.

Não sabia o que iria fazer ali, mas ficou lá, olhando as estrelas, assim como ele e seu irmão faziam quando eram crianças, quando ainda eram unidos, antes de tudo_*(N.A.: Tudo refere-se a: Deus Ares, Cabo Sunion e etc...)_ ter acontecido.

Saga saiu de seu quarto com a intenção de ir atrás de Kanon, o procurou pela casa e não o achou. Foi para o quarto de seu gêmeo e constatou que este também não estava lá, mas algo chamou a sua atenção.

Havia uma espécie de fita no chão, de algo que estava embaixo da cama de Kanon, ele se abaixou e pegou o que estava lá. Era um presente, e nele estava grudado um cartão de tamanho médio e na capa estava escrito: "Parabéns Saga".

Saga começou a chorar. Kanon havia faltado ao treino para ir comprar um presente para ele, e Saga retribuiu daquela forma. Sentiu-se pior ainda, abriu o cartão. Lá havia uma mensagem escrita por Kanon.

"Saga, sei que estamos um pouco afastados (pensou: um pouco?), mas queria que soubesse que eu, do fundo de meu coração, nunca deixei de amar você. Não guardo rancores ou ódio do passado e espero que você também não, só queria poder me reaproximar de você. Pensei que essa data seria mais do que especial para lhe dizer isso.

Amo-Te.

De seu irmão, Kanon."

Saga já soluçava de tanto chorar, seu coração estava dilacerado, pensava que Kanon já não mais o amava e muito pior, o odiava, mas viu que as coisas não eram bem assim... Seu coração doía intensamente, e as lágrimas desciam cada vez mais. Enxugou-as e elevou seu cosmo. Por meio deste sentiu a presença do irmão na arena. Ficou aliviado por saber onde seu gêmeo estava e, interrompendo o grande intuito de seguir até o local o mais rápido possível para abraçar Kanon, lembrou-se de algo.

Foi até seu quarto, abriu seu guarda-roupa e retirou de lá uma caixinha, escondida atrás de algumas peças de roupas de Saga.

Sentou em sua cama enquanto abria a caixinha de madeira, toda desenhada à mão. Abriu-a e logo após constatar que o que estava procurando estava mesmo ali a fechou. Agora sim se permitiu ir atrás de seu irmão.

oOo

Na arena, Kanon ainda chorava, ora olhava para o céu noturno e as estrelas, ora escondia sua face entre seus joelhos, encolhidos para si e envolvidos por seus braços fortes. Sentia-se mais triste do que nunca. Só. Ao mesmo tempo em que era muito querido por todos no santuário e saber disso, a solidão era sua companheira mais leal, pois a pessoa que mais queria ter ao seu lado, o tratava mal.

Com a face ainda apoiada ao joelho, nem percebe a presença de seu irmão que se aproxima devagar, olhando para o irmão que tanto amava.

Tocou uma de suas mãos no ombro de Kanon, o fazendo levantar a cabeça rapidamente devido ao susto tomado. Procurou o dono daquela mão que o tocava e nem acreditou quando viu a face de seu primogênito.

Saga sentou-se ao lado de um Kanon incrédulo, passando um de seus braços pelas costas de seu irmão, num tipo de abraço. Kanon não se conteve e se jogou no irmão, derrubando-o para trás num abraço um tanto estabanado, porém afetuoso. O mais novo soluçava de tanto chorar no corpo inerte do irmão, que estava abaixo do seu. Saga ergueu-se e também seu irmão, os dois voltando a ficar sentados lado a lado, cruzaram os olhares.

Saga levou uma de suas mãos em direção a face molhada de Kanon, enxugando suas lágrimas, este também ergueu sua mão, colocando-a sobre a de Saga e a apertando forte. Saga sentiu uma dor inexplicável, sentiu o amor imenso que Kanon sentia por ele, e o que ele deve ter sentido enquanto o tratava mal.

Saga: Irmão...

Kanon: Sim?

Saga estende a caixinha que pegou a pouco dentro de seu armário para Kanon.

Kanon: O que é isso?

Saga: Abre...

Kanon abre a pequena caixa e de lá retira dois cordões, ambos com pingentes em formato de coração rachado ao meio. Um completava o outro.

Kanon: Mas o que é isso?

Saga: Kanon, lembra do nosso último aniversário? Quando íamos fazer 15 anos...

Kanon: Mas nós não conseguimos comemorar esse aniversário... – Kanon lembrou-se que pouco antes houve o incidente com o Deus Ares e, a partir daí, tudo que os levou a separação.

Saga: Exatamente, mas eu já tinha comprado o seu presente. O guardei até hoje.

Kanon reparou nos pingentes, um tinha o nome inscrito "Saga" e o outro "Kanon". Saga os tomou e logo tratou de verificar qual tinha o nome inscrito "Saga" e o colocou no irmão. Kanon, entendendo a ação fez o mesmo com Saga.

Kanon (lacrimejando e olhando seu próprio pingente): Saga... Eu... Amei!

Saga: Assim como eu te amo?

Kanon fitou ternamente seu irmão e o abraçou. Saga retribuiu o abraço, e não só isso, começou a enchê-lo de beijos. Ficaram assim por um longo tempo, aproveitando o máximo de cada segundo que passava. Ficariam assim para sempre se os deuses os permitissem.

No meio de um longo período de silêncio, o relógio que Kanon usava no pulso apita. Eles soltam-se do longo abraço e ambos olham para o objeto. Era o despertador que Kanon havia deixado para tocar às 00h00min, o grande dia de sua vida e de seu irmão, dia em que ambos nasceram.

Saga: Feliz Aniversário, Kanon.

Kanon: Feliz Aniversário.

Depois de outro abraço, porém breve, Kanon começou a queixar-se de frio e ambos subiram para a casa de gêmeos. Lá, Kanon voltou a falar com seu gêmeo.

Kanon: Eu também tenho um presente pra você!

Saga: Se eu te contar que já sabia, você fica bravo?

Kanon: Já viu o que é?

Saga: Não.

Kanon: Feito, venha ver. – Kanon pegou Saga pela mão e o conduziu até seu quarto.

Sentaram-se os dois na cama de Kanon.

Kanon (estendendo o pacote a Saga): Toma.

Saga: Obrigado.

Saga desembrulhou o presente e viu um porta-retrato com uma foto dos dois quando ainda eram pequenos. Saga deixou uma lágrima solitária rolar por sua face.

Kanon: O porta-retrato é recente, mas a foto é de quando ainda éramos bem pequeninhos, tínhamos uns quatro anos. Essa foto ficou muito bem guardada naquela casa onde morávamos antes de virmos para o santuário. Esse seria o meu presente pra você há 14 anos.

Saga: O melhor presente que eu já ganhei na vida.

Kanon olhou para seu irmão, emocionado. Brincou com o irmão antes que os dois começassem a chorar novamente.

Kanon: Mas também, relembre os presentes que agente costumava ganhar... – Kanon disse sorrindo, animando o local.

Saga: Hum, é verdade... O Shion então era o mais criativo, depois de chaveiros, chinelos, cadernos, bonecos, pelúcia e Cd, ele vem e nos dá o pijama do "Bananas -de- pijamas".

Kanon (rindo): Nossa, e não é verdade?! Mas até que eu gostava, sabia?

Saga: Posso te contar uma coisa?

Kanon: Hã?

Saga (rindo): Eu também... Aquele pijama era mó confortável...

Os dois riram juntos, e passaram o início daquela madrugada juntos, relembrando os velhos tempos. Até que depois de certa hora, vencidos pelo cansaço, adormeceram.

Naquele mesmo dia, porém já de manhã. Saga seguia com suas tarefas rotineiras, mas desta vez, depois de tomar um bom banho, foi tomar café com seu irmão, algo que não fazia desde que se reencontraram depois das últimas batalhas.

Os irmãos já iam descer as escadarias para sair da casa de gêmeos, quando Saga parou-se um instante. Quis verificar se estava com seu cordão. Constatando que sim, ele continuou a andar. Kanon fez questão de mostrar a Saga que também estava com o seu.

Kanon: Eu não vou tirar mais, vai ficar pra sempre comigo. – Disse Kanon, fazendo Saga reparar que não só falava do cordão, como também do próprio irmão.

Saga (afirmando): Sim, para sempre.

E passaram aquele dia especial juntos. Os dourados até estranharam Saga em como ele havia mudado, mas todos aceitaram muito bem essa nova fase na vida dos gêmeos, em que Saga deixava suas dores de lado para ser feliz, sem vergonha de mostrar seu belo sorriso igual ao de seu gêmeo.

À noite, como prometido por Afrodite, foram jantar fora. Todos os dourados juntos, comemoraram o aniversário dos gêmeos. E estes sabiam que, dali em diante, tudo seria diferente...

Eles finalmente voltariam a ser felizes...

Feliz aniversário para os gêmeos mais lindos desse mundo: _Saga e Kanon!!!_

30/05/2009

Espero que tenham gostado e não se esqueçam dos reviews! 8D


End file.
